This Girl's Sorrow
by thundersenshi
Summary: Larva and Miyu, both wounded from battle, are left to seek shelter on a cold, dark night.


**This Girl's Sorrow**  
by Spatula Gurl 

* * *

Her grip tightened suddenly. 

That one slight movement awakened him from the hypnotic still of the night, causing his eyes to shift to the small form huddled up against the curve of his arm. 

Softly, he whispered her name. 

_"Miyu..."_

There was no response. Only the faint sound of her deep, careful breathing...and the slow rhythmic drum of her beating heart. 

He reached for her hand that was clutching at his sleeve rather tightly, and felt it yield under his touch. Her grip began to slacken, as his fingers gently brushed against hers, but she did not let go. 

Just as slowly, he lifted his gaze to her sleeping face, illuminated by the ghostly shine of the moon seeping through the tiny window. His eyes took note of the the gentle contours of her face and features, which were softened under the moonlight. 

How innocent she looked. How sweet and pure while she slept, his Miyu. 

His? Yes. She was his, just as he was hers. It was a bond stronger than the one blood which flowed steadily from within the both of them. 

Unconciously, his hand drew up against her delicate face, touching it with a gentle fondness. Yes, she did possess the innocent features of a child, but with a quiet reserve that was haunting, and at times, chilling. Those startling, golden eyes bespoke of wisdom lying underneath that tender, eternally youthful flesh, and the knowing smile betrayed the truth of her being. 

Yes, that was Miyu. A woman of sharp mind and wit encased in a body which bordered into mid-bloom. A soul trapped within the bounderies of icy flesh until her sentence was served... 

He heard her sharp intake of breath; it was as if she were seeing unpleasant visions in her state of dream. Her grip tightened once again, and she let out a soft moan, a whimper...and it shook him to the very core. 

He drew her closer, wrapping her around in his arms, his tattered cloak. She held on tighter, but her eyes remained closed. _"Larva,"_ she whispered in a trembling voice. 

He leaned his face closer to hers, his breath against her cheek. Drawing her even closer to his warmth, he held one finger up and rested it upon the lips which had been rouged earlier with human blood. 

_"Shhh... I am here now. You are safe."_

At the sound of his voice, she appeared to grow calmer. But a frown marred her delicate features...a look tinged with pain, confusion, and fear. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, seeking warmth..and comfort...at the familiarity of this body next to hers. She cried softly. 

_"No,"_ he whispered again, and cupped her face in his hands. _"They will never find us. You are _safe_ now."_

_"They will--"_

She was cut off, silenced with his lips...Larva's lips, which she had sometimes touched and stared at in open fascination for their graceful smoothness, pink and thin, so much like a mortal maiden's... She was silenced now by those very lips pressed upon hers, making no other movement but to still her own mouth, and the words that tumbled out of them. They were effectively closed now, her lips, just as her eyes remained to be. 

He looked at her with all the intensity in his ruby eyes... 

_He had given her a kiss. _

A kiss that was as pure, and chaste as she... 

How, for all its simplicity, could it mirror so much depth and soul. 

He closed his eyes, his lashes feathering above her own as they were brought down, so close they were to each other. He embraced her tighter now, set on easing her 

...fears. 

For all her acquired wisdom, she did not completely lose her innocence. No. Not in the hands of death, not in the thirst for blood. In her heart was a vulnerability only he could feel. It was borne of the darkness she had come to loathe. And it was holding her dear to him, so much so that he feared for her in his every wake. 

For she was his, just as he was hers. 

How for all its simplicity, could it mirror so much depth. And soul. 

_"No one will harm us here,"_ he murmured, his lips moving ever so slightly against hers as he spoke. 

She opened her eyes now. Golden and misted, covered with a crimson sheen of moisture. She looked at him with as much intensity as he did before. _"No one,"_ she said softly. _"No one..."_

_"Your pain...will be their death."_

His eyes opened, too, as he spoke the words, and he stared at the deep golden pool that came into vision. 

Innocence. Purity. 

He continued to hold her as he pressed his closed lips over hers once again. A kiss of silence...and of comfort. 

She smiled. Her crimson-eyed companion had spoken more than he usually did tonight. She wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately, and kissed him back in earnest. 

_"My Larva,"_ she whispered, tracing his lips with the tip of her index. _"I will never let them take you away from me. Never."_

And he smiled. 

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I wrote this because I am completely enamored of the series **Vampire Princess Miyu**, and I can't get enough of it. I am especially interested in the relationship between Miyu, and her companion, [the much drooled-over bishounen] Larva, and I wanted to write about it in my point of view. This is because the creator of the series, Kakinouchi Narumi, had put the perfect touch of vampiric mystery in these characters--one could really get confused as to what really goes on between Miyu and Larva. Is it master and slave? Are they merely friends? And, the much phrased question: _Are they lovers?_

This fanfic is my own version, my interpretation of the relationship between Miyu and Larva. 

Vampires are creatures of passion. They are seductive and alluring in their mystery. But when they show affection or talk about love, it is usually something different. It's far from the everyday definition of love and attraction, which almost always involves a certain amount of lust or pleasure to be sexually intimate where the partners develop a special bond with each other. People fall in love in a strict, but almost invisible margin: they first notice the physical aspects, then the beauty within. 

But I think vampires fall in love with their souls. Their love is always regardless of everything else--looks (well, okay, maybe not always, since for some reason, vampires love good-looks), gender, age, etcetera. As a symbol of deep love and trust between the two characters, Miyu and Larva are often depicted in something intimate. It is a very, very beautiful intimacy where a simple touch is so meaningful, and words are often unecessary. They embrace, they caress and--as I often suspect, after seeing many VPM artworks--they kiss. They touch constantly to comfort the other, not to ease some incarnal thirst. In this fanfic, Miyu and Larva shared a close-mouthed kiss. I wrote this to emphasize on the simplicity of their intimacy, because if I had written something else that involved sexual intercourse, it would be something altogether different. I have no qualms about hentai fanfics, but well, that kind of blatancy just doesn't suit this particular couple. 

I think Larva and Miyu are all that--master, slave, companion, friend, and yes...lovers. They don't have to do anything more than they usually do to credit themselves that description in my book. 

**Send comments to author@chocobuckle.com.**  
**Return to Chocobuckle.Com.**


End file.
